Twisted Flower
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!


An: So I have only seen three other versions of this type of story and decided to do my own type. Where Ichigo awakens his past self and has Nejibana. There be a harem of four girls that I want to see, three of them are a rare pairing, but the fourth girl is a long ways off. Also it wont be instant love.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does.

XXXX

Urahara Shoten underground facility

Our protagonist was currently in a the shattered shaft flailing around in pain because his last link just eroded away.

"AHHHHH! God dammit this hurts!" he shouted. 'I need to find a way out of this hole and fast!' he thought in pain. Up above Kisuke was watching with hidden interest. When Ichigo all of sudden started having a white material ooze out of his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

"Interesting usually the mask is formed last" he mused.

"Boss its to dangerous now I am going to start the binding" stated Tessai and he started the chant for kin.

Back down in the pit when Ichigo thought it all lost he found himself blacked out and when he opened his eyes again he found himself on a sandy beach with an ocean in front of him that had raging waves going across it. He got up and looked around wondering where he was although he could not deny this place looked beautiful. "Hello!" He shouted.

"Hello!" he heard someone shout back cheerfully right behind him. He turned around and saw a little girl she had blonde hair that was done up in two tails which twisted down and looked to be tied down with blue flowers. She had a white halter top which had blue flowers decorating it and it was frilly, she was wearing a white frilly skirt. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Looking at her though made his head hurt and made things fuzzy for him, he put his hands to his head to alleviate the pain. The little girl seeing whats happening got excited and ran up and hugged him before putting her hands on his head "Let me make it easier for you and help you remember" she sid softly while on the inside 'This makes things so much easier his soul is remembering me!' she thought excitedly. When she was done helping him remember she removed her hands.

Ichigo couldn't believe this! "So I got reicarnated huh, how are you doing neji-" before he could finish what he was saying "Kaien or Ichigo or I idk ive missed you for so long!" she said while hugging him. "Sorry Nejibana I didnt mean to make you wait for so long for me to return, but I know what will cheer you up lets beat up urahara-taichou for getting us in here" he said cheerfully. "Okay! But we need to talk after this is over because your physical appearance will change a bit to reflect both your lifes. And we have some other things to talk about" she said cheerfully happy to fight again. She then shined golden and transformed in the katana he used in past life with the blue cloth that wrapper her hilt.

Outside of the mindscape Tessai was just now completing bankin when an explosion happened and they all felt a thick reiastu weigh down on them and a figure rose up out of the smoke and landed across from Kisuke who had his Zanpakuto out just in case.

In the smoke Ichigo reached up to his face and removed what looked like hollow mask to him it had blue stripes going up the side. Deciding to think on it later he put it in his shiakusho. Not knowing that in his mindscape a certain someone seen that and smiled that he didn't do something like smash it.

"Urahara-taichou you have some explaining to do" they heard when the smoke cleared. Kisuke froze when he heard him address him as such. Looking at Ichigo he was wearing a shiakusho again and had a sword strapped to the side with a rectangular crossguard and a blue hilt. His hair now had black streaks going through it.

"Lets start with why are you in the world of the living with Commander Tsukabishi over there?" he questioned.

"My my Ichigo-kun how do know those things hmm?" he questioned while on the inside he tensed not knowing what was going on.

"Lets see if this refreshes your memory" he said drawing the now familiar Katana and holding it out to the side in the now familiar to urahara stance and he just now noticed the familiar scary smile. He started twirling his sword which had started glowing golden "Surge Water and Heaven Nejibana" he said his sword then elongated and when the golden glow stopped he was now holding a trident with the blade having a crystalline look and the end having corkscrew drill like shape and it had a blue tassel attached to the blade.

Seeing this Kisuke eyes widened now knowing what was going on. "Ahh I see you know what was going on. It would seem I am the first soul to get reicarnated and then unlock his Zanpakuto again. Although it sucks that Uncle Isshin is now my old man, which by the way why is he here in the world of the living as well?" Ichigo asked confused about that.

"Well Ichigo Kurosaki or should I say Kaien Shiba you are a surprising person. I am assuming you have all of your memories?" he asked to which Ichigo nodded. "I am going to combine my names seeing as how Ichigo is a blood relative of the Shiba so call me Ichigo Shiba now." He added.

"Well lets go upstairs seeing as how I have no need to train you now and I will explain everything there. We can then plan seeing as how this changes things." he said solemnly. Ichigo nodded and resealed Nejibana and followed Kisuke back up.

XXXX

"So let me start off from where you died" Kisuke said. To which he then went on a long explanation about Aizen and the hollowfication experiment how it was penned on Kisuke and Tessai and how Yoruichi helped them escape to here. He then told him his Dad's story and about his mother and what happened with them.

"You know I am glad I re awoke as Kaien because I doubt Ichigo would have been able to deal with all of that." he said sheepishly.

"Yes at first I was going to train you to be able to fight a lieutenant class fighter and awaken you zanpakuto, but now that you have all of your memories you can go toe to toe with captain class fighters provided the do not use bankai, which on that note I have device which can help you develop that in three days and you can use the remaining seven waiting for the gate to train in it." he explained.

"Well Nejibana had said that I was ready to start training in it in the past and I started I just wasnt able to finish because well I you know died." he said sheepishly.

"Well that helps things along then" Kisuke said Jovially. "Now what do you plan to do afterwards, because with your knowledge as Kaien you should know that the powers your friends developed was because of your constant reiatsu release which I am glad you have control of now." he asked/said.

"If things go right I will re-enter the gotei 13 because I dont want to affect more people I will have to talk with my family about that though." he said.

"Hmm well if things end well with this little invasion of yours I am sure Ukitake will let you retake your position." Kisuke said.

"Heh yea I bet he was crushed I am going to have to apologize to him, and oh god Kukaku-nee I am dead" he said shivering. To which Kisuke laughed at him.

"Well I am tired you mind if I sleep here I will face my family after this is over?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead, we will begin the training tommorow" Kisuke said.

"Thanks" Ichigo said heading to a room to sleep. When he was gone Kisuke expression turned solemn

"Tessai get ahold of Isshin. This changes things" he said.

"Hai boss" Tessai said.

XXXX

When Ichigo fell asleep he entered his mindscape to find Nejibana standing there with another girl who looked like she was her twin, except she had white hair and gold eyes with a black outline. Her skin was pale as well.

"Hello Nejibana, and sorry I dont know your name but I am guessing your the source of that hollow mask I had on and sensed in me?" he questioned to which the girl poked her fingers together.

"yes I understand if you wont like me anymore because of my nature" she said timidly.

Seeing this Ichigo got down on her level and hugged her surprising her greatly. "Hey now noone said that your a part of my soul so ill accept you no matter what." he said.

"Really?" she said with a smile as he nodded. "Oh thank you thank you thank you." she said hugging him. Seeing Nejibana pouting he gestured for her to join the hug as well.

"Well then if you accept me I will need a name and seeing as I am a twin of Nejibana I shall be Shirobana, also I will not restrict my powers from you that mask you had earlier was not the complete one I shall show you my true power" she said giddily.

She shined for bit and when it was over she had a black hollow mask that resembled a skull with two horns pointing out over her outfit she had a coat that was white with black fur of the cufts around the neck and the hemline of the end of the robe.

"Looks cool doesnt it" she said in an echo like voice happy to not be restrained.

"Yea it does actually." he said. She then lifted her mask and he could she was blushing a bit.

"So Nejibana you ready for bankai training tommorow?" he asked looking at her.

He immediatley regretted the question when he saw the twin smiles on the girls which looked a bit sadistic.

"Hoh Ichigo-kun were ready you mean, its going to twice as hard since she is going to joining us so we can synch are powers easier when you use bankai" she said smiling.

"Heh heh" Ichigo chuckled nervously.

XXXX

The Next Day

"All you have to do Ichigo-kun is stab this with your sword and then channel reiatsu into it. It will then materialize your sword spirit to which you must defeat in combat." he said wondering why Ichigo was paling.

"Urahara-taichou don't freak out by what your about to see ok" he said as he stabbed the doll feeling the drain on reaitsu.

Immeadiatley Nejibana and Shirobana materialized before Ichigo said anything they ran up and hugged him though Shirobana moved up her mask before hand to not stab him with the horns.

"Hmm I was actually expecting you to have an inner hollow considering the circumstances but I was not expecting her to be a girl and resemble your Zanpakuto spirit or to be on good terms with you." he said actually surprised on the last thing.

"Heh yea I figured she is a part of my soul so why not accept her instead of fighting her" he said.

"Well now Ichigo-kun its time to fight us so be prepared." said Nejibana.

"Heh bring it" he said focused.

XXXX

10 days later

After Ichigo's friend arrived and were updated on the fact that Ichigo was a reincarnated soul reaper and so wasn't coming back after the mission they were sad for a bit before the accepted though chad asked to have his soul sleep and chain cut after the mission so he could be a soul reaper and continue to keep his friends back. Ichigo was sad that he wasn't going to graduate but accepted him anyways.

When Yoruichi arrived Ichigo looked down at her and said "Shihoin-taichou how have been?" he asked a shocked cat. Wondering how he knows her. When she saw Kisuke grin she clawed his face until he told her he Kaien Shiba reincarnted and had his memories back.

"I see that explains the uncanny resemblance then and I am glad your back with us though I expect Kukaku will kill you" she said with a cheshire grin.

"Heh yea were going straight there actually so we can use the cannon to get into the seiretei." he said. He was looking a little pale at the thought of his sister.

"Also I must update you on the situation the execution has been moved up to tommorow, it seems aizen is getting impatient as he has already faked his death. So it will no doubt be pinned on you when you get in the seiretei." Kisuke said.

"Alright we have no time then I at first didnt want to do this but we cannot afford to run into the sweeper I am going to open the family senkaimon" he said as he drew his sword and turned it into the air like a key opening a japanese door in front of him.

"All right lets go." Ichigo said as they leaped through the senkaimon.

XXXX

Shiba family house

Kukaku was enjoying some sake when her family senkaimon opened in front of her. She had no idea what was going on because as far as she knew she was the only one alive that had access to it. Then someone stepped through the door of it and her whole body froze at the sight of someone who should have been dead.

Looking down at his sister he was glad to she was still alright "heh heh hey Kukaku-nee" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head just like he used to.

"Your dead" she whispered starting to cry.

"I was but I got reincarnated and reawokened my powers which gave me my past lives memory back" he said walking up to her and hugging her. She was just standing there not able to believe she had her brother back. But then SMASH! "You baka I told to wait for backup!" she yelled as she punched him.

"Heh you got tougher Imouto" he wheezed out.

"tch ganju is going to freak. Now if only Isshin were here it would be complete" she said.

"Actually your going to have a good reason to be mad at him he is still alive and technically this my father" he said scratching the back of his head

"Im going to kill him" she chuckled darkly.

Ichigo's friends were just watching the scene in the background.

"Anyways kukaku-nee we need to use the cannon Rukia-baka is going to be executed in an about an hour and so the reunion has to wait" he said gesturing to himself and his friends.

"hello yoruichi so your in on this too ehh alright follow me down to it and we will get you ready to launch" she said a bit miffed wanting to connect back with her brother.

XXXX

"Rukia Kuchiki you are hereby sentenced with the crime of transfering your powers to a human how do you plead?" Questioned commander Yamamoto.

"Guilty" she said. There was a few murmuring among the crowd.

"Then I hereby sentence you to death by sokyoku when it pierces you the sentence will be transacted and you soul will be forever removed from the reincarnation system. Kido corps remove the bindings!" he commanded.

But before the kido corps got started they looked up as a ball of light impacted with the barrier surrounding the soul society, the barrier held strong for about a minute before the ball made it through, which it the headed straight for Sokyoku hill except for one part that lookd to be headed in the direction of the twelfth division. When it impacted it made a hug dust cloud and a figure moved through the dust and landed on top of the platform which held rukia all eyes were on the figure.

When the smoke cleared the seen a boy with orange hair that had black streaks through it and he had a shiakusho on.

"You know rukia-baka it seems I didn't fix that guilty attitude of your when you were in my squad." he said as he held his sword out from himself and started to twirl it causing it to shine golden. Many of the captains and people who knew who he was in his past life all gasped in shock recognizing the familiar stance but it was his next words that caused Ukitake to fall to his knees. "Surge, Water and Heaven Nejibana" he called Transforming the sword in to his signature Trident.

He stabbed it into the platform and surged his reiatsu breaking it apart. Rukia still in shock at the unbelievable scene in front of her didnt even say anything when he picked her up and threw her at chad.

"Ukitake-taichou when this is over let us catch up and let me apologize." he said.

"captain-commander Yamamoto, you have been deceived central 46 is dead and Captain Aizen is behind it, isnt that right Captain Aizen." he said looking down. Everyone turned around at the sound of clapping.

"Impressive Kaien Shiba or should I say Ichigo Kurosaki I have never seen a soul get reincarnated as fast as you this certainly changes things" he said as everyone gasped in shock when he hit chad in the chest and sent him flying before grabbing rukia and turning his arm black and green he reached into her chest and removed the hogyoku.

"With this I will transcend the barrier between shinigami and hollow and no one will stop me" he said.

Ichigo just scoffed "You haven't done that yet meaning you are still vulnerable" he said as he jumped down from the stand.

He twirled his trident above his head and his reiatsu skyrocketed causing the fukutaichou his friends and a few of the captain to sweat. "Bankai!" they heard. The sky darkened and rainclouds rapidly formed abovehead causing and intense downpour and a few flashes of lightning over head. A huge serpent of water and lightning came down from the sky and coiled around Ichigo who had a black coat instead of a shiakusho top the coat had blue fur of the cuffs and collar and on the bottom of the hemline. He still had his Trident "Nejibana Arashebi". He finished calling out the Bankai name.

Ukitake looked on in pride at his ex-lieutenants magnifecent Bankai. Many of the other captains whistled in approval.

"Truly the strongest water type zanpakuto indeed Ichigo Shiba" Aizen said.

Ichigo was done with words so he started twirling his trident and sent the serpent after Aizen but right before it could crash into him Gin and Tousen appeared in front of him and said "Bakudo 81 Danku!"

The serpent crashed into the shield and exploded in water and electricity, when it died down both dankus were cracked horribly and gina dntousen were sweating from having to pour reaitsu into it.

Seeing the other captains and lieutenants getting ready to release their zanpakuto and attack Aizen said "It has been nice but I have other places to be" just as he said that three golden beams erupted from the sky and enclosed them.

"Don't attack that is negacion. That is an unbreakable barrier they are out of our hands now" the Captain-Commander ordered.

Aizen just smirked arrogantly as he and Gin and Tousen soared into the air and into the garganta.

When it was over Ichigo resealed Nejibana and turned and walked to Juushiro who looked ready to cry. "Im am so sorry for going to fight that hollow alone capt" he couldn't even finish before Juushiro hugged him. "It is alright I had forgiven you before you had even died" he said.

The only person that was confused was Nanou since she wasn't that high up when everything happened. "Captain who is he and how does he known Captain Ukitake?" she questioned.

"There will be a Captains meeting you can get the full story there." he said.

XXXX

Sure enough as he said that Captain-Commander Yamamoto ordered all captains and vice captains to attend the meeting and that Ichigo Shiba be in attendance as well. His friends were waiting with chad who had gotten injured in the fourth division.

At the meeting things were tense after Ichigo explained his circumstances including his reincarnation and what had happened that night and that is was Aizen responsible for the vizards.

"I see in light of this evidence Rukia's sentence is false since you were never human to begin with. Her charges are now dropped. Since the central 46 is deceased I declare wartime protocol and drop the charges against Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Isshin Shiba. I also declare the Vizards as pardoned." he said.

This had the immediate reaction of smiles from a few people and the tightening of soifons face at Kisuke's name.

"Now in light of the loss of four captains(Uryu was the light that broke off and had a death match with mayuri except that he won this time and nemu died without her 'fathers' presence) and one vice captain we are strained. So I ask this Ichigo Shiba will you accept the position of Captain of the Fifth division, it is fitting as you are the one who brought Aizens plans to light and have achieved the necessary requirements of a Captain" he asked.

Ichigo sighed he knew it was going to happen "I would be honored to accept the position Head captain" he said as he walked up and accepted the Haori. " very well then your first mission will be to inform the three ex-exiles and the vizards of their pardonment and tell Yoruichi and Kisuke to speak with me immeadiatley. Also inform Shinji Hirako to speak with me." he said. Ichigo bowed and left. "dismissed" Yamamoto said as everyone else left.

Once Ichigo was out of the building Hitsugaya approached him. "Shiba-taichou I would like to inform you that your lieutenant petitioned a squad change into my squad when she heard of aizens betrayal for personal reasons." he said.

"Hmm well its fine with me tell her good luck for me" he said and left.

'so I need to inform the people in the world of the living of things and I need a new Vice-captain.' he thought. "Sigh I am gunna be so busy for the next weeks" he said before he shunpoed to his office to get ready to use the senkaimon.

XXXX

Annnd done first chapter please leave reviews and dont worry we will actually see fights later I just wanted to get into the thick of things.

Nejibana Arashebi roughly translates to 'twisted flower storm serpent'.


End file.
